Work machines, such as those in the construction and forestry industries, include different control inputs for performing multiple functions. For instance, a machine may include one or more work implements for performing a specific task. The machine may have different controls for performing the specific task. Conventional machines, for example, may include a steering wheel, joystick, foot pedal, push buttons, dials, switches, levers, and the like for controlling the machine. This includes steering the machine as well as using the work implement.
A machine operator is often using two or more of the controls for operating the machine. This requires the operator to be well-trained and cognizant of his or her surroundings. With so many different controls, the operator must operate the machine in a safe manner. Moreover, most machines only have a single operator to control all of the functions thereof. In some instances, the machine operator may be using both hands to control joysticks, levers, etc. Here, if a machine operator wants to adjust throttle, trigger a switch, or readjust a machine setting, the operator would have to release one hand from a joystick or other control to complete the desired task. This can cause the machine to operate at less than optimal performance and with lower productivity. Depending on the circumstances, it may also be inconvenient to the operator to release or stop one machine control in order to change or adjust a second machine control.
A need therefore exists to provide a machine control pattern which offers greater freedom and flexibility to the machine operator to make desired changes to machine control. In addition, there is a need for the machine operator to be able to make changes to machine control instantaneously and without sacrificing machine performance or productivity.